Funny fiery flying surprises
by wandeldichter
Summary: Fred has survived the battle of Hogwarts, instead Ron died. Hermione is grieving, more than even the Weasley family and Harry. So she spends a whole amount of time in the Burrow and realises how much help Fred becomes to her.


The sun was setting, this ball of light seeming to move closer and closer to the ground, and so did some yellow and some red leaves in the nearby trees. She looked out of the window of the room under the slant of the roof, her eyes glassy, her body cold. It had been a handful of months since the battle of Hogwarts had been won, since Voldemort had been defeated, since Ron had... died. She still thought of him. Every day. Every single day. And she still didn't want to believe he was dead. It seemed like an awful nightmare to her, in a sleep from which she just couldn't awake. A silent tear drop ran down her face.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Although very soft, the sudden voice startled Hermione. She quickly wiped away her tear and turned around.

"None of us should," Fred said when she looked into his eyes.

"Probably not," her voice was shaky.

Suddenly a little sparkling and rustling something came in through the slightly opened door, stopped shortly in front of Fred, but then made its way towards Hermione.

"These are Funny Fiery Flying Surprises," she could hear George explain loudly somewhere downstairs, "They find your face and explode right in front of it. If you're lucky, it's only fireworks."

The Funny Fiery Flying Surprise that had just come in through the door hovered in front of Hermione's face for a few seconds before it burst with a loud bang into little fireworks in some of the most beautiful of colours and forms Hermione had ever seen. She gave a short laugh when it ended and looked back at Fred.

"Seems you're a lucky one," he said smiling all over his face.

Hermione smiled back slightly, "Why didn't it burst in front of your face? It was closer to you than to me!" She tried her best to sound funny and amused.

"Well," he answered obviously satisfied with himself, "I invented it and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes always whizz past their creator."

They joined a laugh for a second.

"It's time for dinner. Mum's dished a whole lot. Harry and Ginny are here – and George and

I, obviously," he said grinning both mischievously and apologetically, "C'mon, let's go, you don't want to miss it, do you?"

Without any further words, they went downstairs into the kitchen where they were warmly welcomed. Ginny gave Hermione an unexpected, but reassuring hug – and so did Harry.

"Good to see you, Hermione," he said and his eyes told her that he of all those present, though they had been Ron's family, knew best how she felt. Feeling understood, she only nodded in response.

"Oh, come here, Fred, come into my arms," George said grinning tauntingly and walked towards his brother taking him in his arms, "It's so good to see you."

"Indeed, it is," Fred joined in the ridicule, patting George on his back.

"Don't you make fun of them!" Mrs Weasley warned them before she turned to the others, "Come and have some meal, Arthur should be here any minute as well."

Fred stayed where he was for a second, a tense expression on his face, watching Hermione.

"Come, mate," George half-whispered to him.

Just then Hermione turned to Fred and gave him a smile, a short and weak one, but a smile. He knew he had won something, he knew he had somehow cheered her up.

"Right," Fred turned to George smiling brightly, "let's tuck in!"

* * *

"And as I said, if it's fireworks, you're lucky," George explained self-contently.

"Particularly lucky," Fred added with a short grin towards Hermione.

"Our Funny Fiery Flying Surprises can also turn out to be mud," George went on.

"Or flubberworm mucus."

"Or Bulbadox powder."

"Or ants."

"Or spiders."

"Or a modified Gemino curse, so _anything_ you touch duplicates."

George chuckled and after seeing shocked looks all around he added, "But the effect wears off after an hour if you don't know the right counterspell." He shrugged.

"Except for the ants and spiders," Fred added in a carefree manner, "they'll stay."

"Until you touch them and they become dust."

Fred shoved a forkful of dessert into his mouth just before George looked at him expectantly.

"'m ea'in'," Fred said hardly intelligible.

"'Course, mate," George said and patted his brother a bit harder on his back making him cough from his food, "We even wanted to include letting it turn itself into a howler, with Mum reading it," he shot his mother a mischievous glance, "but she didn't want to lend us her lovely voice."

"Unfortunately," Fred said, now without food in his mouth, his voice a mixture of honest sadness and mockery.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione burst into laughter. Not a second later, everybody else joined in. Those two were fantastic and their ideas just hilarious, this was so contrary to what she had felt the last couple of months, but that seemed to be exactly why it felt so good, so absolutely good.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider my decision on lending you my voice, boys," Mrs Weasley said half-smiling half-scolding, gaining the twins expectant looks, "if you behave well in my house."

"Mum," the two replied simultaneously, their voices sounding like _"You know we'll always be pranksters and we can't do anything about it."_

Fred shot another glance at Hermione who was still smiling all over her face, something she had rarely shown in weeks or months whenever he had come here. He enjoyed seeing her like that now, with more than just the usual joy over somebody recovering from a loss. He himself still felt the stinging pain of his little brother's death from time to time when he thought about it or when he remembered him, but he just couldn't put up with the way this girl had been suffering all this time. Today was good. Foolish he and his brother were, but helpful nevertheless.

Hermione must have noticed being watched as she turned to look at Fred who immediately looked away. Luckily, George and Mr Weasley were leading a passionate discussion about enchanting muggle objects which was heavily counterargued by Mrs Weasley and greatly supported by Harry, so Fred could pretend to listen to it while his thoughts were wandering.

He couldn't stay in the Burrow forever, he had to return to his shop in Diagon Alley with George still this evening. He didn't want to, for some – he didn't know – strange reason, he wanted to stay longer than he could, though George and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were his life and he would usually spend all his time for that. His eyes roamed to Hermione again who – to his surprised amazement – still or again looked at him. He smiled this time, not as self-assured as usual, but she smiled back.

* * *

"Hey George," Fred began when he and his twin brother were alone upstairs in their room.

"Yeah, what's up?" George replied looking into his eyes, "There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

"There is... something," Fred carefully said, "but it's nothing serious, just something I wanted to talk over with you."

"Fred! What's wrong?" George frowned, "Why are you being so... timid?"

"Timid?" Fred exclaimed, "No! I'm... worried. 'bout Hermione."

"'Course," George said truly understanding, "Who could not be worried about her? She's still grieving so deeply. I mean, I do understand her, but it's no good if she –"

"Right, mate," Fred interrupted him, "that's exactly what I want to talk about. She needs people to cheer her up, you know, people to make her laugh."

"You mean she needs _us_?" George more stated than asked raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Yes, doesn't she? Honestly, George, have you seen her this evening?"

"She liked our new invention," his voice sounded proud.

"What I actually –"

"I know, but we can't be here more often than we are, Fred. The shop really keeps us busy, remember?"

"But we could apparate, only for dinner, and we could take Hermione to the shop, occasionally, and she could even help there if she wants to."

"Doesn't sound so bad," George smiled at his brother, "I think we'll do that!"

Fred grinned broadly, "You're my dearest twin brother, d'you know that?"

* * *

With a loud plonk Fred and George appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere on the third day in a row. Unlike everybody else, Mrs Weasley jumped,

"Oh dear! Fred! George!" she exclaimed, "I didn't expect you for dinner today again."

"Well," Fred said, "we missed you so much, Mum."

"We just needed to come," George completed under their mother's annoyed grumbling while they leaped into two chairs opposite Harry and Hermione.

"How's the shop?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant!" George replied.

"Couldn't be better," Fred added.

"And you've really got time to be here?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course!" The twins replied in chorus giving her a smile.

They had agreed on not telling anybody why they had really come every day and justify their absence from the shop with the business being a sure-fire success. Since nobody expected their absolute honesty on a topic like that, they didn't have to worry about keeping their true motives a secret.

"Where's Ginny?" George asked Harry.

"Oh, she's – er – meeting Luna," Harry answered not as confident as usual.

"Luna?" George asked giving Fred a short look, "Luna Lovegood?"

"She gave us the hint to use plimpy saliva," Fred explained with an amazed smile on his face while Harry and Hermione made faces of disgust, "We used it for our Sticky Salivary Sensation. Do you have some with you, George?"

"Always!" George put his hand in the pocket of his jacket and took out a handful of sweets packaged in different colours.

"It's the dark blue ones," Fred explained while George held his hand out to Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, I think," Hermione stammered exchanging a hesitant look with Harry, "I won't –"

"C'mon, Hermione," Fred said with a teasing voice, "they're terrific."

Both Harry and Hermione took one and while chewing the substance their mouths became stickier until they couldn't even open them half an inch wide. Their shocked looks met the twins' amused grins.

"They're super-sticky, aren't they?" George said enthusiastically.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and Fred started laughing at the sight of the two struggling to open their mouths. So did George and after a couple of seconds Harry and Hermione uttered something as well that could have been recognised as laughter.

"Should we tell them how to get rid of it?" Fred asked giving his brother a pretended sheepish look.

"No, not yet, it's so much fun," George could hardly stop laughing.

The twins earned an unbelieving look from Harry and a demanding one from Hermione.

"Alright," George said and exchanged a roguish look with Fred, "we don't want to tantalize you any longer."

With that they got up, leaned over the table, and gave them a kiss – George kissed Harry, Fred kissed Hermione who immediately touched her lips and blushed a little.

"Urgh, George," Harry exclaimed as soon as he could speak again, "I have a girlfriend."

"So what? I don't think she'll mind, as long as I'm not a girl."

"Whose idea was the kiss?" Hermione blurted out pitching a little higher than was her intent.

"Mine," Fred bragged, "Liked it?"

The smile that had lingered on her face for a couple of minutes was now fading in milliseconds. Her eyes became pale before she got up and stormed upstairs.

* * *

"Where are you going, darling? Dinner's finished," she could hear Mrs Weasley call from the kitchen while she rushed up the stairs to the one room she now wanted to be in. She shut the door behind her and locked it muttering "Colloportus!" She plonked down on the bed which wasn't covered anymore and looked around in the emptied room, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you gone, Ron?" she whispered to herself, "Why are you gone?"

A tear drop quietly fell on the floor. Then she began sobbing, heart-wrenchingly. Images flashed through her mind. She could see Ron laugh and smile at her and look puzzled, quizzical, sweet. She could hear him say her name; ask for advice or for help with homework. She felt his hand in hers and his lips on hers; she touched her lips and sobbed even heavier. She grew cold. Just when she started trembling, she heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted wiping some of the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," a male voice softly spoke from behind the door, "I didn't want to offend you, I only wanted to..." He trailed off.

Hermione didn't answer. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't. She felt weak and fragile.

Suddenly a little sparkling something quite similar to a Funny Fiery Flying Surprise hovered through the slit above the threshold of the door into the room. Hermione watched it fly about in the room and with a rustling sound turn into a yellow bird, then into a small blue and red dragon, then into a colourful feather, before it flew towards her and with another rustle turned into a beautiful white flower. Just when she wanted to touch it, it went pop and spent her little crackling and crashing fireworks. A few seconds passed.

"Please, let me come in," Fred asked cautiously from behind the door.

Hermione grabbed her wand and directed it to the door quietly muttering "Alohomora!" She could hear the handle being pulled down and Fred come into the room. Her eyes didn't meet his; instead she stared into the void in front of her. Fred gently sat down beside her.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," he sounded unusually serious, "George and I wanted to cheer you up a bit. We – I didn't mean it to come up again." He paused.

"What was it this time, the sparkling thing?" she inquired not dealing with what he had said.

Fred smiled brightly, "Haven't named it yet. We're not selling it."

"Oh, but you should!" Hermione said now meeting his eyes.

"Nah, it's private, and some things need to stay private," he gave her a meaningful look, "So I suppose you liked the little show?" He grinned.

"Yes," a smile formed all over her face while her eyes still focused on his, "yes, I really liked it, Fred."

Something made him uneasy when she used his name, so he quickly formed a wide smile and said: "Well, dinner?"

* * *

"I really want to help!" Hermione sternly assured them.

"Are you absolutely sure, Miss Granger?" George raised an eyebrow playfully proving authority.

"Of course she is, George," Fred countered giving Hermione a grin.

"But you're aware that this is not only a funny magical pastime activity, are you?" George explained, "You might need to stack loads of boxes of Punching Telescopes, resist the temptation of trying our Patented Daydream Charms, or cope with overeager, foolish, impudent little prats – and worse, their parents."

"He's massively exaggerating," Fred rolled his eyes.

"I'm not," George said in a serious tone, but couldn't suppress a grin, "It's really no picnic working with the Weasley twins."

"Listen," Hermione said standing up straight, "I really want to do this."

"She just can't be convinced otherwise, can she?" George asked Fred, both with big grins on their faces.

"I think she doesn't _want_ to be convinced otherwise," Fred said.

"Right," Hermione said impatiently.

"Priceless," Fred said first glimpsing at George, then shooting Hermione a glance who immediately blushed and looked away.

"Though priceless, I think you should earn a couple of Galleons, Hermione," George stated happily.

Hermione gave him a surprised look, her mouth opened a tiny bit, "You're joking."

"Joking?" Fred and George replied in chorus, making faces like they were hurt.

"We're paying you properly for proper help," George announced in a funny voice.

"Right," Hermione almost chuckled, "so deal?"

"Deal!" The twins simultaneously said.

* * *

"Fred?" He felt some warm tickling in his neck from her voice saying his name.

"Yes, how may I serve you?"

"Don't taunt me," Hermione said pricking him in his side.

"I'm not taunting you," he justified himself, rubbing his side as if she had seriously hurt him.

"Anyway," she continued, "that little boy over there is convinced that you sell Extendable Eyes."

"Oh... charming," Fred smiled, slightly surprised, "Tell him that's a very nice idea, we'll think about it. And give him a Trick Wand for free and Extendable Ears at double-price."

"You're shifty," Hermione laughed and went away.

He watched her go back to the boy and somehow felt as if he had tried one of their Patented Daydream Charms. His head was making up stories, putting awkward sceneries before his mind's eye, toying with all kinds of naughtiness.

"She's better, isn't she?" George stood right beside him.

"Much better," Fred replied dazedly.

"Are you alright, mate?" George asked both frowning and grinning at his brother, "Have you tried something new and not told me?"

"Perhaps," Fred replied absent-mindedly.

"Obviously," George now stood in front of Fred, "'cause since when are you a riddle to me?"

Fred looked as if he was waking up, "A riddle?"

"What's the –" George trailed off when he saw his brother smile and turned around to see Hermione walk past and smile as well, "So that's it!" He grinned.

"That's what?" Fred pretended he didn't know what George was talking about.

"It's Hermione," George raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Fred only blushed, but didn't answer. He was behaving ridiculous and he knew that very well. But it just didn't feel right for him to take any step towards Hermione since he didn't know if she had finally overcome her grieving for his little brother or if it still dwelled inside her, hidden and buried.

* * *

The sun had already set when George bade their last customers farewell and Fred and Hermione tidied the shop up for the next day. After George had locked the door, he went to the back of the shop.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a minute or two," George whispered to Fred blinking when he walked past him.

"But –" Fred wanted to protest quietly, but couldn't finish since George was too quick.

"So that's it for today, isn't it?" Hermione said, an obvious hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Almost, yes," Fred found it hard to look into her eyes.

"Almost?" She replied surprised.

"Well, nothing with the shop, but..." he found it hard to speak or even think, "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Good," she replied far too quickly, "I mean," she slowly added, "better than a few weeks ago, a bit better, I suppose."

Fred smiled cautiously, "Is it working here or having a task in general or..." he breathed in deeply, "is it me and George?"

"A bit of everything, I reckon."

If he wasn't mistaken, he could feel and watch her grow nervous just as he did, but somehow he feared that their reasons were quite different.

"That's good," he smiled at her openly, "and... do you think you – I mean, is it better now with – how do you get along with... you know." He found himself utterly embarrassing.

"You mean with," she looked terrified, "Ron's," she swallowed, "death?"

Fred shortly nodded, his eyes resting unsure upon hers.

"I don't know," her voice grew weak, "I think I," and her eyes became pale and glassy, "I'm..." She trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, he had taken a step forward and gathered her in his arms. He could feel her clutch at his jumper and sob into his chest. He held her tight and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have asked you about it."

"No," she said pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes, "it's not your fault, Fred," he shivered again at hearing her say his name, "it's really not."

He brought his hand to her face and wiped away some tears before she did the rest herself. One of her hands still clutched at his jumper and he couldn't deny what he felt when she was so close to him. But he couldn't take advantage of this situation now, of her fragility, of her longing. He couldn't misuse her now that she was exposed and emotionally helpless. Now that she was desperate and weak. He hadn't even finished thinking all that when his lips had already found hers in a passionate kiss, her hands on his cheeks and in his hair, their mouths dancing with each other. Just a moment later she broke the kiss, pushed him away and stormed off to the back of the shop.

"Fred," he could hear his brother's voice and turned to him, "what have you done that –"

"I kissed her," he said quietly.

"Oh."

To Fred, it seemed like George summed it all up with this one word: Oh.

* * *

There was a loud plonk and nobody was surprised to see Fred and George appear.

"Evening, boys," Mr Weasley greeted them with a jolly smile on his face.

"Evening," they replied in chorus; then they turned to their mother, "Happy birthday, Mum!"

They opened their hands and blew something away from their palms that looked like very fine silver powder. Once it was sprayed between them and their mother, every tiny grain of powder seemed to explode and create its own little firework before they altogether formed a bright flower and Mrs Weasley jumped for joy.

"Oh Fred, George," she beamed at them, "this is so lovely."

"She's proud of you, boys," Mr Weasley whispered to them giving them a wink.

"We know," George whispered back and smiled.

Fred took a look around. Charlie was there, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny. He looked at his father and mother again and then turned back to the others.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She's –" Harry started.

"Hiding," Ginny cut him off curtly.

"Not hiding," Mr Weasley said, "she's in her –"

"In _Ron's_ room," Ginny said, "since yesterday morning." It sounded reproachful without indicating if she blamed Hermione or the others.

"No, darling," Mrs Weasley remarked, "she was here this morning, long before you arrived, to wish me a happy birthday and present me with this lovely self-watering flower." She pointed at a purple flowering plant on the windowsill.

"Still, Mum!" Ginny said, "She's not talked to anybody for more than a week and stopped working in Fred and George's shop before last Thursday."

Fred and George exchanged knowing looks. Fred remembered well what had happened on the aforesaid Thursday and suddenly felt very sick.

"And now she's hiding in that room," Ginny continued, "in Ron's room."

An icy silence filled the kitchen, nobody dared to look at another, nobody spoke or moved, they hardly breathed.

Suddenly a soft purr came from the stairs and all heads turned to see...

"Crookshanks," Harry quietly said.

A second later, Hermione stood in the doorway and looked around shyly.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Not at all, dear, come in and sit," Mrs Weasley replied giving Hermione a warm smile, then turning to her husband, "Arthur, please, help me set the table."

"Of course, my love," he said and stood up immediately to help. So did Bill and Percy and that little bit of setting the table and placing delicious food (and some womanly decorating by Ginny and Fleur) seemed to bring back life to all of them and warm up the room. When they all took their seats and sat very closely together, Fred glimpsed at Hermione who sat down next to Harry at one end of the table while he and George took a chair each at the other. Their eyes met, but they didn't smile. Something was between them and something wasn't.

Different and intertwining conversations were suddenly led all around the table.

"We recently got a Peruvian Vipertooth," Charlie explained, "really mean thing. I think we had to treat half of the team before we could even start to deal with it."

"Kingsley's really funny," Mr Weasley laughed, "sends me memos once in a while elaborating his comforts of being minister – that he's greeted friendly by everyone and being served tea punctually every day."

"That's because I serve him his tea, Dad," Percy countered loudly enough for anybody to hear even if they didn't want to know.

"Oh, I think I 'ave improved my English, 'aven't I, Bill?" Fleur proudly announced, "And it is so lovely zat Bill now speaks French a bit."

"Well, the training can be really challenging and exhausting sometimes," Harry explained, "but I suppose you need to be tested like that if you want to become an auror."

Fred did only half-heartedly listen to it all. Mainly, his thoughts – and every once in a while his eyes, too – focused on Hermione. Had she really not spoken to anybody lately? Had she hid in Ron's room? Was it his fault she behaved like that?

He was thrown out of his meandering thoughts by George's voice, "What d'you think, Fred?"

Fred looked at his brother, puzzled, "What do I think?"

"Yes, should we try to use a bit of dragon venom?"

"Don't you," Mrs Weasley warned them, "I fully respect your salesmanship, but that is too dangerous!"

"She's right, I reckon, George," Fred said, still only half-listening.

"Wha–?" George started.

"Dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed relieved, "At least one of you two is sensible."

"Fred! What's up with you?" George whispered uncomprehendingly to his twin brother, but Fred only glued his eyes on Hermione. To his surprise, she looked back at him – and much to his surprise, she smiled. He suddenly felt wide awake and cheerful. He smiled back before he turned to Charlie.

"Do you think you can get us some of the venom of this – er – Peruvian Vipertooth?"

Charlie grinned, George said something like "This is my Freddie!", and Mrs Weasley moaned in despair and shook her head while Mr Weasley split his sides laughing.

"Mum," Percy who was sitting right next to Fred said, "do you have more of those strawberry tartlets? They're so tasty."

"Oh yes, Percy darling," Mrs Weasley replied a little blush on her face because of this (at least to anybody else, obviously) passing compliment, "just over there."

Percy got up and went straight for the tartlets. Just a moment later, the seat was taken again, but not by Percy.

"Her..." Fred stammered, "...mione."

"Hey," she said almost with ease before she had to pay all her attention to Mrs Weasley.

"What was that book again you read at present, Hermione? You told me this morning, but I forgot it again."

"Oh, it's..." Hermione giggled, "it's called _Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_."

At once, George spluttered his pumpkin juice and Fred coughed up tiny pieces of his strawberry tartlet and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Oh," Mrs Weasley said ignoring her sons, "is it good?"

"It's hilarious," Hermione replied and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"How does she happen to have a copy of it?" George whispered hardly audibly into his brother's ear.

"We gave one to Ron," Fred whispered back and George's eyes widened.

"Perhaps she found it in his room," George whispered, but Fred only shrugged.

"The fact is she has it," Fred whispered, "and she reads it."

"But why?" George whispered back, "It's about how to charm witches, not wizards."

Fred stared at George for a moment, then whispered, "Do you think it could work the other way round?"

"Some chapters, probably," George whispered back.

"What are you two hatching now?" Mrs Weasley loudly said and Fred and George simultaneously raised and turned their heads to their mother.

"Nothing," they said in chorus and smiled whereas Mrs Weasley gave them a glare before she turned to Hermione again.

"So this book is entertaining, is it?" she asked the young woman.

"Yes, absolutely," Hermione nodded, "Have you ever read it?"

Fred was shocked when he realised she had turned to him and George.

"We have, yes," George replied.

"So did you find it useful?" she inquired.

"Well, we..." George started.

"Haven't tried it," Fred continued.

"On anybody yet," George finished before he hastily stuffed a piece of the tartlet from Fred's plate into his mouth. Fred noticed that his twin brother didn't seem to be any less nervous than he was, for some reason. Hermione still watched them, her eyes now resting on Fred.

"So you have never tried any of the tips from that book?" she asked.

"Never," Fred briefly said holding her gaze, trying not to show that he wasn't telling the truth.

Luckily, due to Percy changing seats with Hermione, Harry had also changed seats – with Charlie – and now he was leading a passionate discussion about the tasks, risks, and challenges of being an auror with Mr Weasley which everybody seemed to be listening to with fascination. Hermione had turned to Harry as well.

"I'm embarrassing, George," Fred whispered to his brother.

"No, you're not," George whispered reassuringly.

That very moment Hermione laid one hand on Fred's that was under the table. A tickle flashed through his body and his eyes immediately found hers. Just a couple of seconds later he crushed the glass in his other hand and everybody went silent looking at him.

"Evanesco," Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at the juice on Fred's jumper, "Reparo," she added and his glass was mended, "Are you a bit nervous today, Fred?"

All eyes were fixed on him. He could feel how his face turned more and more red. Hermione's hand was still on his. To his relief, Harry began to speak again and the others' attention was back on him.

"I _am_ embarrassing, George," Fred whispered to his brother.

"Well," George whispered back, "who cares?" He grinned.

Just then Mr Weasley looked at them and mouthed something that the twins recognised as the word "fireworks" and pointed to the garden. George and Fred exchanged a look and then nodded slightly towards their father.

Fred turned to Hermione, "Would you – um –" he whispered, "like to help us prepare something?" She nodded and the three got up and went to the garden.

"Well," George said as soon as they were outside, "where're we going to start?"

"We could stick some in the bottoms of the gnomes," Fred said, "Two birds with one stone."

George laughed, "Superb!"

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously; George and Fred turned to look at her.

"Dad wants us to do one of our infamous Wildfire Whiz-bangs," George explained, "for Mum's birthday, at midnight."

"Only a slightly pleasanter version he said," Fred added grinning.

"So no gnome fireworks," George smirked, "We split it up a bit,"

"And made a handful of rockets with some of the _pleasant_ ideas from the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs," Fred completed.

"That sounds good," Hermione stated, "so how can I help?"

"Help?" George asked surprised, looking quizzically at Fred.

"Just be here," Fred said to her.

"And watch," George added.

"And enjoy," Fred completed.

* * *

Hermione watched the twins take dozens of mini-rockets out of their jackets and place them all over the garden. The sky had become dark, yet not too clouded to see some stars. She tried to recognise some constellations, but her thoughts seemed to swirl too much to make it possible for her to concentrate on anything else. She remembered overhearing Ginny say she was hiding and the unpleasant silence after Ron had been mentioned came to her mind. She recalled sitting on the stairs for a couple of minutes and listening to them talking about her. She hadn't wanted them to worry about her, nor did she want to be the subject of discussion at all. She wished she had decided to go down to the kitchen earlier – or later – lest she had overheard that particular conversation.

"It's quite cold, isn't it?" She heard a very familiar male voice next to her and turned to see Harry who smiled at her.

"Yes," she replied, "yes, it is."

"But that fresh air is worth it, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, her mind still on the discussion the others had had about her.

"You know, Harry, I..." she suddenly blurted out and could feel Harry's eyes on her, "I wasn't hiding."

"I didn't say that –"

"I just needed some time..." Hermione cut him off, "for myself, some time to figure some things out." She paused, then she spoke very quickly, "Yes, I was in _that_ room, but it was the only room where I could be without being disturbed by anyone, where I could get clear about what I think and feel and want and –"

"I understand," Harry slowly said as if trying to calm Hermione.

She looked at him, his eyes – as usual – honest and caring, "Thank you," she said.

"So did you figure something out?" Harry cautiously asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted almost apologetically, "It's confusing."

She had so much more to say. That she liked being around Fred and George, but that she didn't think that what she felt especially in Fred's presence was right, not yet, but all the same wanted him to be close, to be there. That she missed Ron nevertheless, but did want to go on, somehow, that she needed to. That she envied Harry, envied him for still having Ginny, for not having lost the one he loved. But she didn't say anything.

"I think you should take things as they come, Hermione," Harry said as if he could read her mind and after a decent pause he added, "By the way, do you know why Fred crushed his glass in there a moment ago?"

Hermione blushed guiltily, "No."

"So it had nothing to do with the book that I gave you?" Harry again seemed to read her mind.

"No," Hermione lied since she knew it had, "it had nothing to do with the _Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_."

A plonk sounded and Fred and George stood behind them. Harry and Hermione jumped.

"What's with that book?" George inquired.

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Oh right," Fred said and grinned at his brother.

"Yes," George seemed to understand, "where did you get that book from, Hermione?"

"I borrowed it," she quickly said.

"From whom?" Fred asked.

"It's almost midnight, isn't it?" Hermione threw in to distract them.

"Yes, should be," George said.

Only a moment later, the rest of the Weasley family came into the garden.

"What kind of surprise is it if Fred and George made it?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Molly, if we told you," Mr Weasley explained, "it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Let it begin," George said and exchanged a grin with Fred.

"It's going to be awesome," Fred confirmed before he leaned forward to Hermione whispering into her ear, "Bloody awesome!"

Then Fred and George stepped out, drew their wands, and shot little balls of white light into all corners of the garden. Accompanied by loud hissing, crackling, rustling, and banging, the Wildfire Whiz-bangs shot into the dark sky and formed wheels, animals, dragons, fireworks, many of which Hermione had already seen and many a new form or idea. The garden was lit in varying colours throughout the fiery show and Hermione could hear the Weasleys and Harry cheer and applaud while the fireworks went on and on.

Hermione, however, did not pay full attention to it, though it was as awesome as announced. For her, the fireworks had begun earlier – just when Fred had whispered into her ear.

"It's impressive," she could hear Harry say to Fred and George next to her, "really really impressive, guys."

"Even better than what we did with Umbridge, isn't it?" George said proudly.

"Can't tell," Harry said, "everything you create is terrific."

"You crawler," Ginny teased him.

"Oh Ginny," George put on a fake disappointed face, "you could show at least a bit enthusiasm for this!"

"Is it awesome or is it awesome?" Fred quietly said and Hermione was surprised to find him standing on the other side of her than Harry and the others.

"It's magnificent," she told him truthfully.

A loud "Oh" from everybody (especially Mrs Weasley) sounded through the garden when the whole fireworks turned into colourful blossoms slowly hovering towards the ground.

Hermione caught one and unable to hide her astonishment, she loudly said, "These are real blossoms!"

"Not much longer," Fred whispered to her just before they turned into toads.

A loud "Ugh" came from all those who had caught blossoms and they let go off the toads.

"That's so typically Fred and George," Ginny exclaimed.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" George asked grinning broadly.

"Or both?" Fred added grinning even wider than his twin brother if that was possible.

Hermione just laughed, along with some others (among them Harry and Mr Weasley who were quite loud), before the toads turned into little dragons quite similar to Norbert in size when Hagrid had showed him to them for the first time. They began to fly around, hissing and breathing fire.

"Touch them," Fred whispered to her.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with childlike anticipation, "Touch one of the dragons!"

She hesitantly reached out for one of them and when she got to it, she smiled since she held a shiny white blossom with a wavy orange pattern in her hand.

"Now _that_ is a real blossom," Fred said to her grabbing four or five dragons himself which turned into white blossoms as well, with wavy, striped, or spotted patterns in blue, red, green, and rose.

"You never run out of ideas, do you?" Harry stated obviously delighted catching one dragon after another just like everyone else.

"No," the twins chorused, "We wouldn't be as popular as we are if we did," George added.

The twins simultaneously blew away the blossoms they had caught and the shiny white little beauties vanished from their hands. All the others imitated them.

A second later, Mrs Weasley came towards Fred and George, her arms opened for an embrace, and then she hugged them and kissed them on both their cheeks.

"Thank you, my boys," she beamed for joy, "thank you so much."

"No big deal, Mum," George smiled.

"Really not," Fred added smiling as well.

"Come on, everybody," Mr Weasley said from near the door, "let's get back into the warmth. There are still some strawberry tartlets left."

They all made their way inside, apart from Fred who stayed watching the remaining blossoms hover to the ground.

"Are you not coming, mate?" George asked when he noticed Fred wasn't following. Hermione turned around as well.

"Not yet, George," Fred breathed in deeply, "I need a bit more fresh air, I reckon."

George nodded and made his way back in, passing Hermione who remained on the spot.

* * *

"It's warmer inside than here, Hermione," Fred said without looking at her.

She slowly walked towards him, "Perhaps."

He smiled, but didn't say anything. Hermione now stood next to him pretending to watch the leftover blossoms as well.

"You know," she started pitching a little higher than she wanted to, "Harry suggested I just take things as they come."

Fred smiled, "Did he?" He paused for a moment, then turned to look at Hermione, "And do you intend to act at his suggestion?"

"Perhaps," she quietly responded watching his face carefully.

* * *

He supposed he was a perfect fool, without any foresight, even lacking humour for what he was going to do. Where was his wit, his silly intrepidity, his jocularity when he needed them. In a situation like this when he wanted to – But her lips had found his earlier than he had decided to take any action. It was a short, yet ardent and meaningful kiss.

He felt her hand take his and looked at her, "So you did act at his suggestion?"

"I think so, yes," Hermione smiled.

She made an attempt to go in, but Fred didn't move. She looked at him quizzically.

"Just one more thing," he grinned, yet gave her a suspiciously inquiring look, "Touching my hand under the table all of a sudden after not talking to me for more than a week – was that a tip from the _Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_?"

"No," Hermione could hardly hide her grin, "it was George's tip."

Fred's mouth opened before he exclaimed, "That bloke!"


End file.
